OHSHC: Infected with Wolf Blood
by PurifiedMoonWolf
Summary: Haruhi and her friends are relaxing since the Ouran Fair ended, but when she gets a strange liquid stuck in her bloodstream, she hasn't been acting herself, such as disappearing when it was night. How will her friends save her now and bring her back from the nightmare?Warning: contains some Haruhi X Tamaki and some Haruhi X Hikaru. Slight OOC
1. The Start

The afternoon sun began to peak over the high school, it's warm rays making everything shine lightly. It was one week after the Ouran Fair, and it was now normal as usual.

"Haruhi!" A loud call was heard from the other side of Music Room 3, and in a flash, she instantly knew who's voice it belonged to.

"Yes, Kyoya?" She answered, walking over to the boy.

"You have another customer," he replied as he tipped his head in the direction of a young female, who was standing near the entrance way. She looked very shy and was very cautious as Haruhi approached her.

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi introduced herself with a smile-one of her accidental charms. The girl stood silently, but nodded her head, which had locks of brown, curly hair.

Haruhi beckoned for the girl to follow, but she still stood in the same spot.

_Perhaps a different approach._

Haruhi looked into the girl's delicate blue eyes, and explained,"It's alright, I'm sure you like your stay."

The girl looked less uncomfortable as she slowly followed Haruhi to a table near the window, and sat down in a chair.

_Well, at least that worked._

Haruhi peered at the girl, who was observing around the room, and calmly said,"Sorry, but I never caught your name."

"I'm Akira Agnieas," the girl piped up, feeling more comfortable talking to the friendly host.

"That's a pretty name," Haruhi commented.

"Thank you," Akira blushed.

"Well Akira-"

Suddenly, Akira stood up and she headed toward the door. "Sorry, I left something I needed back in my classroom. I'll be right back!" She quickly explained.

Haruhi shrugged when she was out of sight, then looked toward the ground when a small crash was heard.

_Please not a expensive vase or something I owe more yen too!_

Haruhi glared at the other hosts, who probably didn't hear the tiny sound, and just kept entertaining their clients.

_Maybe if I just-_

Haruhi stared at the floor as a small bottle was cracked, with glass spread around it, and a strange reddish liquid flowed around it in a small puddle.

She got a white short towel from behind the chair(probably from when they were fixing the room) and began to clean up the mess. She easily got the glass and liquid onto the towel, and suddenly a sharp pain stabbed her finger. Haruhi looked down at her thumb and saw a piece of glass sticking out, the strange red liquid was near the punctured part of her thumb.

_No big deal, I'll just pluck it out._

Quick as a bird, she managed to pull out the pointy object, and wrapped the remains in the towel. She then wrapped it up and placed it under the chair, where she can take care of the rest later when the Host Club closed for the day.

"I'm back!" Akira exclaimed as she hurriedly ran back to the table. She was panting as she apologized,"Sorry for the inconvenience, I forgot my notebook." She no longer seemed that shy anymore.

"That's okay," Haruhi said happily.

* * *

The rest of the evening, Haruhi spent time with Akira, learning about her each minute, and the sun began to set over the horizon as they could see through the glass window. When it was time to finish for the day, Haruhu waved goodbye, and Akira merrily left, with a promise to return tomorrow.

As the hosts gathered together to talk and do whatever before they left to their own houses, Haruhi peeked at her thumb. She was shocked to see dark red veins where the cut used to be, and it began to hurt like crazy. She tried to push away the pain as she heard the king of the Host Club approach her.

"Who was that girl who was so interested in you?" Tamaki joked with a faint chuckle as he looked at Haruhi.

"That was Akira Agnieas, first year student," Kyoya read from his brown clipboard that he usually carried with him. His glasses glimmered as he moved them back in place.

"He was asking me," Haruhi protested as the pain got worse. She peeked at her right hand that was behind her back and silently gasped as she saw her whole hand was covered in dark crimson colored veins. She bit on her lip as the irritation kept on getting intensified.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned, noting on her strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

Harsh remained silent as she didn't answer, her arm beginning to feel the illness.

Tamaki followed her gaze to her hand behind her back and grabbed it, pulling it forward so he can see. "What is this?" He yelled with questioning as he showed it to the other hosts.

As they examined her arm, Haruhi began to feel scared. She could feel the pain now spread to her neck and chest, and finally began to pull her arm back as she exclaimed,"It hurts!"

The other hosts began to try to comfort her as she refused to look at their reactions. She felt her white teeth hurt all over, and her eyes felt like they were melting.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki said with a hint of worry as he tried to see what was happening.

"Tell us what's happening," Kaoru begged as he couldn't bear to look much longer. Hikaru silently watched, the thought of her in pain worried him.

Haruhi finally looked up at her friends, and their reactions were making her uncomfortable.

"Your...eyes..." Tamaki sputtered as he stared wide eyed. Her eyes were no longer the warm chocolate brown, but a shimmering amber.

Haruhi managed to pull away from the group as she hurried toward the door, and toward the school exit. She heard Tamaki hot on her trail, his cries asking for her to wait for him.

She walked along the school yard after she went through the exit and stared into the sky. It was turning deep black and stars began to dot the sky. A full moon was seen near the constellation of the big dipper.

Tamaki managed to catch up to her as she panted heavily from running. She stopped in her track's and shook her head. Tamaki grabbed her shoulder gently and with a scared look in his eyes, stared at his beloved Haruhi. She not only had the cold amber eyes, but sharp teeth and her ears were now pointed at the tips. Hikaru was still bolting out the school exit behind them as Tamaki asked,"Haruhi...what's wrong with you?"


	2. The Beach?

Haruhi answered honestly," I have no clue!" Her voice began to tremble.

Hikaru managed to catch up and he instantly went to Haruhi's side. He tried to comfort her,but Haruhi swerved away from him. She began to walk forward, then sprinted. She looked like she was running faster than she did a few moments ago, and Tamaki followed, but lost sight of her around a upcoming corner of the school building.

Tamaki returned to Hikaru, his eyes beginning to tear up. "I lost her," he announced to him before Hikaru could ask.

"Hey, Tamaki, why is Haruhi acting so... weird?" He asked with worry.

"I don't know," Tamaki cried out. As he and Hikaru began to walk back to Music Room 3 to meet back up, a eerie howl sounded in the distance as night arrived.

* * *

The glimmering morning sun began to light the world with its warm glimmering rays.

"Good morning everyone!" Haruhi happily exclaimed. As she began to step into the room, the hosts began to stare at her.

"Where were you?" Honey asked, spying a leaf in Haruhi's soft brown hair.

Tamaki and Hikaru just stood quietly, both of them to speechless for words.

"I heard that you ran off suddenly," Kyoya noted.

"Were you okay?" Kaoru spoke. Then Hikaru softly slapped him. "What was that for?" An angered Kaoru yelled.

"Don't ask such stupid questions, she's obviously not okay!" Hikaru replied with his voice raised.

"No guys, I'm fine!" Haruhi explained. "Better than ever honestly!"

Then Tamaki paced toward her, his eyes focused on her eyes. They were now the familiar brown eyes he remembered, and her ears looked normal. He grabbed her hand and studied it. Nothing looked wrong with her.

"Uh, What are you doing senpai?" Haruhi asked with one eyebrow raised.

_This is really awkward..._

_"_You mean you don't remember?" Tamaki interrogated.

Haruhi stared blankly at him. "Remember what exactly?"

Kyoya and the two twins stared at her. Mori looked down at Honey, who was observing what was happening.

"Never mind," Tamaki let go of her hand and walked toward the two twins, who had blank faces. He then stood there, watching a Haruhi with a worried look as she came into the room.

"Weren't you going to say something?" Kyoya questioned Tamaki.

"Oh yeah," his eyes lit up as he began to announce,"because our fair was such a success, we have decided to celebrate by going on a mini vacation."

"Oh no. Not the-" Haruhi argued quietly, her voice cut off by Tamaki.

"And Kyoya and I have decided that we're going on another vacation to the beach!" Tamaki finished.

"Oh hooray," the two twins chimed in a bored expression.

_Oh not that nightmare again._

Haruhi instantly remembered everything that happened last time she went to one.

_At least no thunderstorms this week, I should be fine._

"Do we start packing now?" Honey asked he held his pink stuffed bunny, Usa-chan.

"Pretty much, we have to leave before sundown so it's not dark," Tamaki informed.

"Wait, how many days are we staying?" Haruhi worridly asked.

"About three," Tamaki cleared up. He then started to head toward the door as he was going back to his house to pack. Hikaru and Kaoru did the same, along with Mori and Honey, and as Haruhi was about to follow, she noticed Kyoya still in the room.

"Aren't you gonna go home and pack?" She asked him.

Then Kyoya slightly smiled as he brought out a suitcase. "Already done."

"Okay then," she replied as she headed toward the school exit. She hassled to get there due to the students hurrying to get to their classrooms, but she eventually made it.

As she began to walk home, she heard footsteps following her. She looked behind her back, and noticed Tamaki close behind.

"What are you doing here? Your home's that way," Haruhi told him as she pointed in a different direction.

"I know, but I thought you would like some company. Besides, I simply just ask my butlers back home to pack for me," he explained.

_Damn rich people._

"Well if you insist, but when we're half way, you go back to the Host Club," Haruhi demanded.

"Fine," Tamaki said after silence for a moment.

As they began to walk toward the street Haruhi lived on(she considered this half way), Tamaki asked a burning question,"Why were you acting so strange last night?"

"Strange? I've been at my apartment after the school ended for the day."

"No, you were still at the Host Club, and you ran away suddenly. Kyoya says your father called in asking where you were."

"Some story."

"Haruhi I'm not making it-"

"We're halfway now. Remember your promise to go meet me at the Host Club."

Tamaki hesitated for a few seconds, then turned around as he headed back.

Haruhi watched him for a bit, then continued on her way.

* * *

Haruhi returned to Music Room 3 when afternoon struck.

"Everyone ready?" Kyoya asked, checking off his list.

The hosts nodded and headed toward the door. A black limousine was parked outside, it's color shining against the golden sun.

_Seriously guys?_

As they began to get in, leaving Haruhi the last one to sit down, Tamaki called out to her,"Haruhi, you can come sit down by me!"

"What about between us?" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at the same time as they patted a empty seat next to them.

Haruhi stared blankly at them, then took a seat next to Honey as he politely asked her.

She looked at the reactions of Tamaki and the twins as they thought of what they should've said to her.

Then the limousine began to move, and the scenery outside the windows flashed by.

"Who wants to sing a song?" Kaoru randomly suggested. Hikaru gave him a death glare.

"Just no," Kyoya replied. Mori nodded in agreement.

"How far away is this beach exactly?" Haruhi questioned.

"Not that far, it was the one we went to last time, remember?" Hikaru answered.

_Oh, I don't want to remember that._

Haruhi watched the buildings and trees flash by, as she can easily see over Honey, and eventually got tired. She began to rest her eyes and felt Tamaki watching her.

* * *

"Haru-chan, wake up!" Honey exclaimed as he unbuckled himself and headed toward the limousine's open door.

"Great you woke her up," Hikaru noted as Haruhi began to open her eyes.

"At least I could've let her sleep a bit longer," Tamaki butted in.

"Like no you wouldn't. I don't even see why you consider yourself Haruhi's boyfriend," Hikaru argued.

Haruhi blushed as she corrected him,"I'm not his girlfriend."

As the hosts leapt out of the car, they headed toward the sandy beach, which was gently being tugged at by the salty sea waves.

"Are we staying at the same place again?" Haruhi asked.

"Pretty much, but this time we managed to get a different place to stay. It's like a beach hut thing," Kyoya answered her. He pointed to a humongous wooden house by the sand.

"That's a hut?" Haruhi said in disbelief.

"Haven't you commoners ever seen one?" Kaoru joked.

The group walked to the beach hut, and stepped aside to let Tamaki unlock the door. They peered inside when the door opened, they could easily see a giant room, a kitchen, and four bedrooms. Haruhi followed the twins as they observed, and then split up to meet back in the big room.

"Four rooms, so there are seven of us, and if we make it so that the twins and two other people are sharing a room, we should be able to make it work," Kyoya suggested when the hosts were all back."I have a better idea. The twins share a room, and someone shares a room with Haruhi," he smiled glaring at Haruhi.

_Great, I'm a prize now._

Tamaki quickly yelled out,"I will!"

Haruhi stood where she was, one eye twitching.

"What if we don't want to share a room?" Hikaru protested. He peered at Haruhi then narrowed his eyes at Tamaki.

"We could have a contest. Winner gets to share a room with her for the whole three days," Kyoya threw out.

"What are the rules?" Hikaru and Tamaki instantly asked at the same time.

_Oh brother._


	3. The Winner is

"The rules are that whoever pleases her the most wins," Kyoya explained.

_So I pick the winner?  
_"Starting when?" Hikaru asked.

"Now," Kyoya responded.

Haruhi felt really annoyed as Hikaru and Tamaki instantly went to her side. She tried to pull away, but they kept following her. "Why am I always the prize?" she mumbled.

"Because," Kaoru retorted.

"Such a answer," Haruhi muttered.

"We're going outside. Honey wants to go shellfish hunting," Kyoya announced as he reached for the door. Mori and Honey led the way with the rest of the hosts following behind.

"Can I help you in any way?" a curious Hikaru questioned, as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi. Tamaki watched and instantly got jealous. Haruhi just walked foward, shoving Hikaru's arm away.

"I'm not helpless you know," Haruhi informed them.

_This is really annoying._

Haruhi turned to the two and implied,"You two can leave me alone for a while, that'll help a lot."

Tamaki and Hikaru nodded as they kept their distance and Hikaru walked away to join up with Kaoru.

Haruhi started to go near the ocean to just stroll around, when she noticed Tamaki was still behind her.

"I said you can leave me alone for once," she said again.

"I'm worried about you," Tamaki admitted in a serious tone.

Haruhi looked into his deep blue eyes and looked confused. "Stop worrying so much, I can handle myself," she told him.

"Not like last night," he protested.

"Stop talking about last night! You keep making up these stories about how I ran away and everything!" Haruhi shouted at him loudly.

"Haruhi, I'm trying to he-"

"Well stop helping!"

Tamaki stared at her with wide eyes as he heard a low growl imitate from her mouth. Her mouth was fixed in a smile, exposing her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She then stomped away furiously back toward the beach hut.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked who happened to be nearby with his brother.

"She... growled at me..." Tamaki stuttered as he tried to rethink the moment.

"Literal or just as a saying?"

"Literal."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him like he was crazy and then Hikaru spoke,"Well it looks clear that I'm going to win this competition."

Tamaki stood silently for a moment then angrily told him,"Well, I will do something that will make me win!"  
"Pfft, in your dreams," Hikaru snickered.

As the twins began to walk away, Tamaki headed toward the beach hut.

* * *

Haruhi laid down on the small leather couch by the wooden wall and curled herself up like a cat on a pillow. She was so mad at how everything kept doting on her behavior lately, and mostly she didn't recall anything they mentioned.

_Why does everyone get so protective of me?_

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet as the door opened. Tamaki entered the room, his gaze fixed on Haruhi. She turned away from him, arms crossed.

"Haruhi, if it makes it better, we can stay here for only a day or two instead of three," he suggested to her after some silence.

Haruhi finally spun around to face him then thought for a minute.

_Maybe if we only stay a day, we can get back to the Host Club and I can get the facts straight._

"To be fair to everyone else who wanted to come, I want to stay only two days," Haruhi decided.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Tamaki apologized.

"Just kiss already!" laughed Kaoru who was standing in the open doorway.

"It's not funny," Hikaru mumbled to his brother.

"Kiss the girl!" Kaoru joked as Hikaru pulled him away.

Haruhi glanced at the small clock hanging near the hallway to the four bedrooms and noted,"It's almost five. Shouldn't we be assigning who's in what room?"  
"We'll go get everyone," Kaoru volunteered as he and Hikaru went toward the seashore.

Then Haruhi peered at Tamaki for a flash second and declared,"Thanks for that apology. I guess I was just tired of being looked at by all the other hosts because of the so called last night."

Tamaki was frozen where he was, too speechless to talk.

_Oh, great. Now he's blushing._

As the gang rounded up into the beach hut, Kyoya made his way over to Haruhi and stated,"I suspect that the contest is over, Haruhi have you chosen?"

Haruhi looked from Hikaru to Tamaki, who were eager to know the answer.

_I can't really choose, considering I'm sort of worried the other one will hate me. But it's my choice, my destiny, I make the choices!  
_After a while of quiet, Haruhi announced softly,"Tamaki Suoh."

_If I can somehow pull the information and find out what's happening, I can find the truth._

Tamaki suddenly went up to Haruhi and gave her a big hug, swinging her around. "I'm so happy you didn't chose them!" he happily said. He looked so joyful, it looked like he was about to get a nosebleed.

Hikaru said nothing, then spoke up,"Congrats." He then headed toward the first room, where he and Kaoru were assigned, his head down.

"We can all unpack, right?" Honey asked. Kyoya nodded a yes. Honey quickly grabbed his bag of stuff and headed toward his room. Mori followed close behind as they disappeared into the hallway.

Haruhi grabbed her belongings off the table near the couch and headed toward her assigned room. Tamaki went after her, and as soon they entered the medium sized room(which Haruhi was apparently used to) they began to unpack. Haruhi had her own little drawer next to her bed, which she filled up with her items. Tamaki also had a small drawer, and like Haruhi's, it was made from oak wood.

"Hey Tamaki-" Haruhi began to ask.

"Yeah?" he replied as he finished unpacking.

"Tell me everything you know that happened last night. I need to know the truth," she finished.

Tamaki strolled over to Haruhi's bed when she had done her unpacking and sat down on her bed.

"Hey, get off," she observed.

Tamaki did as told and stood as Haruhi took a seat on her bed, waiting to hear.

"Well, you scared me," he began. "You didn't look like the Haruhi I know. You had narrow amber eyes, and your arm and hands looked weird. I never saw anything like it. Anyway, you slipped away and began to run off I tried to chase you, but I lost you around the corner of the school. You came back with some tears on your clothing, and leaves in your hair like you were in a forest. You really worried me."

Haruhi blushed as he mentioned the last sentance.

_He really cares about me that much?_

"Thanks for the info," she told him. "Come on, let's go have some dinner. After all, I am the only one here that can make 'Commoner's' Coffee and cook really neat!"


	4. The Mystery

The sky turned into a magnificent masterpiece as night approached. The sunset began to lay it's final glowing rays over the land.

Haruhi lay on her bed, thoughts clouded her mind.

Tamaki soon rejoined her in the room and began to head toward his woolen bed.

"So, how was dinner?" Haruhi asked wanting to start a conversation.

"Pretty good, you are a good cook!" Tamaki exclaimed in a soft tone. He sat on his bed, still staring at Haruhi. "I still don't get why you cooked for us, but didn't eat," he thought out loud to himself.

"I wasn't pretty hungry," she admitted.

"Well okay then," Tamaki replied. "I'm going to bed in a bit, so just saying."

"That's fine," Haruhi responded. She then gazed out toward the one glass window near Tamaki's side of the room and spotted the moon rising above the salty sea. She got under her covers as she told him,"I'm going to bed."

"Alright, see you in the morning my princess," Tamaki yawned.

"What did you say?" Haruhi questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing,"Tamaki lied as he yawned. He got comfortable in his covers, and after a while fell asleep.

Haruhi tried to fall asleep, but couldn't.

_Oh no._

She then gazed at her hand as a stabbing pain hit. It looked like it was infected with veins of midnight red and it quickly spread to her arm and legs. She bit back as it hurt even more, not wanting to wake her roommate.

Haruhi leapt to her feet as she found herself heading toward the door. Luckily, Tamaki left it open, so she was able to sneak out past the door and hallway. She spied around for any of her friends still up, and tip toed to the hut exit as she saw nobody still around. She then lightly opened the exiting door, and slipped outside, quietly closing the door behind her.

_What am I doing?  
_ She then padded toward the seashore, the pure white moon in the distance. As she stared at it, the illness hurt even more. She suddenly dropped down to the ground as she began to black out.

* * *

"She's over here!"

Haruhi opened her eyes to the bright rays of the welcoming sun. She felt herself on the seashore, sand all around her, and she sat up.

In the distance, she spotted Hikaru and Kaoru running toward her. As she looked closer, she noticed Tamaki close behind.

_How'd I get here?  
_"Haruhi!" Hikaru panted as he got closer to Haruhi. He dropped to his knees beside her and asked,"Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

Haruhi looked at him like he was crazy for a second then answered,"I'm fine, Hikaru."

"Why are you bleeding?" he questioned, gazing at a small cut on her forehead. Dried blood was caked around it.

"What!?" Haruhi trembled, feeling the cut. She stood up and looked at her clothing. She was wearing the Ouran suit(because she forgot to change) and rips were showing along the sewed lines. Her pants had a large slice in them, which allowed air to wisp by her knee.

"Is this a prank?" she looked at Hikaru straight in the eye.

"No!" he honestly wailed.

Tamaki reached them and began to ask the same questions that Hikaru asked. Haruhi ignored him as Hikaru told Kaoru to go get a first aid kit for her.

"Come on," Tamaki beckoned for Haruhi to follow him back to the hut. "Let's go get you somewhere safer."  
Haruhi reluctantly followed with Hikaru behind her.

_So much fuss over what exactly?  
_As they filed into the small hut, Tamaki ran into Kaoru, who was holding the kit in his hands. He handed it to Hikaru and Hikaru got out a small unnoticeable bandage and placed it onto her wound.

Tamaki watched with envy, wishing that was him helping his sweet Haruhi.

"Uh, thanks?" she stammered.

"Your welcome!" Hikaru smiled back at her as he closed the kit and went to put it back on the shelf.

"Oh yeah, Haruhi we saved you some breakfast," Kaoru informed her. "It's on the table, Honey actually makes good stuff for once!"

Haruhi went to the table and noticed a white bowl with bacon and eggs inside. She picked up the bowl and hungrily gulped down her food, not even bothering to use her fork for her scrambled eggs.

_Good thing the other hosts aren't watching me._

She licked her lips as she placed the bowl back down and turned to face her friends as she realized Tamaki and the twins were whispering to each other, and the other hosts weren't in sight.

"I'm going to go change," she spoke up as she headed toward her room.

"Okay," Hikaru replied as they continued whispering.

* * *

Haruhi moved toward the wooden door in brand new clothing as Hikaru saw her in the corner of his eye. "Why are you going back out?" he asked.

"Can't I get some fresh air?" she laughed opening the door. The hosts headed toward the seashore with Haruhi in the lead. Then the two twins suddenly stopped.

"Is that a seagull?" Hikaru commented as he pointed to something lying on the golden sand.

Tamaki followed his gaze and noted,"What happened to it?"

Haruhi spun around to see what they were talking about and stood in shock as she saw a sight of a dead seagull on the ground, feathers blown near it, and a small puddle of bright red blood had formed around it. As she got closer, she spotted footprints from the bird's own blood.

"Is that a dog print?" Tamaki wondered as he peered at the sight.

"Maybe it got loose?" Kaoru suggested.

_Poor thing._

Haruhi was silent as she felt awkward looking at the blood. She felt like she could taste the blood, the smell hitting her nose strongly.

"Come on," Hikaru beckoned. He and Kaoru paced away from the sight, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki behind.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki piped up as he noticed she was staring at the battered seagull.

"What?" she replied after a moment.

"Let's go," Tamaki told Haruhi as he tried to get her away from the sight.

"I'm coming," she insured as she went farther down the beach to near the flowing waves.

_What sort of monster could've killed that poor thing?_


	5. The Clues

***Back at the hut***

Kyoya slipped back up his glasses as he leaned in near his laptop, trying to read what the bright screen said.

He typed in some words and pressed enter as he was determined for results.

"Nothing here explains her behavior at all," he mumbled under his breath as the laptop was loading.

Then he saw what a needed.

"I think I have a theory," he told himself as he closed it down. He then grabbed a white towel which was bundled around something, and headed toward the beach where the others were.

* * *

Haruhi gazed at the brown pelican that swooped down at the swirling water, rising back up with a small silver fish in it's beak. It landed near the stretch of sand she was on, and began to gobble down it's prey. She found herself the next minute leaping at the bird, who spread it's feathery downy wings and scrambled to take off as she held the bird down with her hands.

_What am I doing to it?  
_Shocked, she released her grip and stood back up, leaving the pelican to fearfully fly off.

_Why did I do that to that pelican?  
_Haruhi looked down at her own hands then clenched them as she took off toward where the pelican was landing- on the tall rock that she had fallen from many days ago. Tamaki had to save her then, and then awkward stuff followed that event.

Quick like a snake, she climbed up the high rock and spotted the pelican near the ledge.

_I can't control myself!  
_

She crept up on it and pounced. The bird gave a call as it saw her and dived down into the foamy ocean below. Haruhi slipped and lost her footing as she felt herself falling, but managed to grab onto the ledge. Looking down, she snapped into reality and desperately called for help.

"Haruhi!" she heard Hikaru cry a couple feet away from the seashore. He was helping Honey collect shellfish, and instantly stopped what he was doing and ran swiftly toward her direction. He got up the slippery rock just in time as Haruhi began to slide off the hazardous ledge. She found her hands being held by Hikaru, who was managing to pull her back up to safety. Kaoru came onto the scene just as Haruhi was back on top, her body trembling as she recalled the experience of being thrown off the ledge last time they were here.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru asked her his voice stammering.

"I'm fine," she lied as she and Hikaru stood back up on their feet.

"What happened?" Kaoru questioned trying to figure out what happened.

"I nearly fell off-"  
"Well, how?"

Haruhi quickly thought of an excuse.

_Because I'm pretty sure chasing a waterfowl isn't a good one._

"I was just viewing," she quickly made up.

"Well be careful next time," Hikaru ordered her as he bought it.

Haruhi nodded as she promised she would, and she and the two twins crept back down to the sand.

"I'll head back toward the hut," she told them as she started to head off in the direction. Hikaru simply nodded while Kaoru gave the simple okay.

* * *

Haruhi entered the room and looked around at the three hosts who were sitting altogether on the leather couch and observing Kyoya on his laptop.

Tamaki spotted her and waved for her to sit down with them, but she declined.

"We just need to know some information," Kyoya informed her in a cold tone.

_Somehow I don't trust that kind of voice._

"Well, fine but make it fast," she said wanting to get it over with.

Kyoya brought out the small towel and unwrapped it, revealing the broken pieces of glass, but no liquid stain. "What is this?" he asked her.

"Sorry I forgot to throw it out, one of my clients dropped it while going to receive her notebook," she explained.

"Just glass?" he eyed her.

"Yes," she made up.

_There was that strange liquid but I don't see it absorbed in the towel anymore._

"Oh, okay just asking."

"Okay?"

Then Mori piped up,"What about _her_?"

"Her behavior oh yes I forgot! Tamaki explain please," Kyoya cued him.

Tamaki stared at Haruhi for a moment who was waiting for a response, and then added,"Well, she's been acting not herself lately. We've seen her sprint away suddenly and come back with torn clothing and items like leaves and twigs in her short hair, just like today, and she... growled at me. And just now Honey told us the story of how _Hikaru _had to save you when you nearly fell off the cliff when I could've saved you!"  
"Well sorry, you weren't on the scene," she responded.

"To sum everything up we think your mental," Honey innocently laughed.

"Not funny," Mori commented. Honey soon fell quiet.

"Anyway, we saw that seagull on the shore, it was dead and strange prints lead away from it. To make it even stranger, it lead to where we found _you _Haruhi, and it looked like dog prints. But mostly everyone by the shore doesn't own a dog, and this is a private beach after all," Kyoya noted.

"I could've been sleepwalking," Haruhi shrugged.

"You could've, but get this. I found traces of wolf DNA on the towel the glass was in, and I dunno how to say this, but did you happen to come into contact with the liquid, like did it get in contact with your bloodstream?"

"I did cut myself when I was cleaning it up, after that I don't really remember much."

Kyoya was silent then he concluded,"I think that wolf DNA somehow managed to get to your head, and is somehow controlling you. Who was that client?"

"Akira Agnieas."

"We'll have to cut our trip short to find out some more info."  
A small protest was heard from Honey, who didn't want to leave just yet.

"Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will make sure everything is okay!" Tamaki promised as he stood up.

"Wow that makes me feel so much safe," Haruhi muttered.

_But if the wolf DNA is controlling me, then doesn't that make me technically a monster? Like the one that killed the innocent seagull!?_


	6. The Message

Shadows begun to spread over the land as night fell. It was quite a long time as the hosts tried to fix Haruhi's problem, but they ended in a conclusion. They would stay two days instead of three, and then return to the high school to have a talk with the girl that dropped the bottle.

"Haruhi?" A knock came from her room's door, and by the voice she could tell it was the mischievous Hikaru.

"What is it," she answered from her bed. She was told to wait there until they could figure out how to heal this mess.

"I heard what happened," Hikaru told her. "About the bottle and stuff."  
"Oh," she replied softly as she watched the door. He didn't open it yet, due to her wanting to be alone in case the wolf inside her snapped.

"I hope you get well and that you soon fix this jumble," he said through the door then she heard him walk back through the hallway.

_I feel trapped. If I make one mistake, I will regret it._

She looked out the glass window and spotted the ocean tide being pulled back and forth by the moon, which was showing through the distance. By the looks of it, it looked like almost a waxing gibbous, which was how the moon looked after it was full. She couldn't look away as she felt a prick of agony waving over her hand.

_Oh, please, not again!  
_She held her hand close to her chest and let go when the irritation spread all over her. She let out a painful scream as she felt like she was dying, which caught the attention of the hosts chatting in the small living room.

She tried to get a grip as she heard footsteps approach her door. Suddenly, the knob turned and Tamaki opened the door.

"Haruhi!?" He cried. His face was shocked as he saw her near the window, her eyes cold and she no longer looked like the girl he dearly cared about.

As he closed the door behind him(despite the other host's warnings) he began to approach her, worry overwhelmed him.

"Stay away," she warned him with a cry to her voice. She tried to hold herself back away from him, in a attempt to make sure she didn't hurt him.

Tamaki stopped where he was and fearfully watched as Haruhi opened the window and before she leaped out, she told him,"I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you." She then vanished as she sprinted away toward the seashore.

Hikaru came smashing in the room with Kaoru close behind and they gazed around.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned him while Tamaki turned to face them.

"She's...gone,"he slowly stammered as a long howl was heard off in the distance.

* * *

Haruhi woke to a stabbing pain on the side of her ribs, and struggled to get up from the glittering sand.

She looked around, not knowing where she was, and looked at her side. Blood was smeared on her, the scent making her weary. She touched it gently and studied it. Then she felt her forehead for the bandage, or any sign of the cut. She didn't feel anything- not the bandage, not even the cut. It was completely healed. Then as she looked back to her side wound, she noticed the slash was a thin mark, unlike what she had seen just a moment ago. She finally managed to stand, and then spotted the huge towering rock that she had almost fallen over yesterday, and instantly knew where she was.

Haruhi walked along the coast, feeling triumphant in herself as she spotted the hut in the distance. She looked closer and spotted Tamaki and the other hosts searching for her.

"I'm over here!" she managed to choke out.

Hikaru was the first to hear her, as he sprinted over to her.

"Haruhi!" he called out to her as he spotted her side. "Your bleeding!"  
"It's nothing, just stains," she explained as she remembered how fast it healed.

Hikaru accompanied her back to the hut as Tamaki spotted them. He flew over faster then anything Haruhi ever saw and asked the same question Hikaru asked about why she was bleeding.

"It's nothing," she repeated as she showed him. She lifted up her shirt on the side a bit, revealing only skin. "Where did it go?" she wondered to herself. Haruhi let go and then told him,"I was hurt, but it healed."

Haruhi and her two friends reached the hut, were Kyoya was still clicking away on his laptop. He then looked up at he saw Haruhi's side. Before he could speak, Haruhi said,"It's nothing."

"I think we should go home today, yes?" Kyoya asked the three hosts.

Tamaki nodded slowly while Haruhi was automatically a yes.

"Everyone's packing up in their rooms, you should do the same," he informed them as Kaoru came through the doorway. The two Hitachiin twins did as told while Tamaki led the way to their room.

When they entered, Haruhi immediately begun to pack, while Tamaki hesitated a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she was cleaning out her drawer.

"Nothing," he lied as he did the same.

* * *

The group huddled into the black limousine that brought them here, with their luggage and began to buckle up. Haruhi said nothing as she sat next to Kyoya, who finally had his laptop put away and was staring into space.

The ride back was very quiet, everyone startled by what was wrong with Haruhi, and as they reached the school, they got out and started heading to their homes to drop off their bags and suitcases then meet back again at the school. Haruhi spotted Tamaki, who was going in the right direction this time, holding his head low as he began to stroll back to his mansion.

Haruhi began to walk her way back to apartment and as she took each step, she wondered about how far the DNA would control her.

* * *

"Everyone back, right?" Tamaki announced as everyone was back at Music Room 3.

"Hikaru went to go get something from the office," Kaoru spoke up.

Haruhi waited patiently then listened up as if on cue, Hikaru burst into the room, his hand had a envelope.

"Here," he said giving it to Tamaki. He opened it and read it in his head then read off what it said.

"There's a dance coming up and they want us to attend," he summarized.

_I'm so dead._


	7. The Brave

"Do I have to wear this?" Haruhi grumbled under her breath as she came out from the changing stall. She was dressed in a magnificent pure white dress with silver swirls near the trim, and her hair had a red rose near her ear.

She stared at Tamaki, who was blushing mildly and replied,"Yes."  
The hosts were getting ready for the dance which was taking place at night- a big problem. They thought of a plan that could work, and it was that Haruhi can be a girl for this night, due to hardly any lights would be on at the dance, then if she had her inner wolf break through, they can easily get her to the garden to smooth it out.

She walked toward the staircase, where the Host Club was waiting, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Hikaru staring at her.

_Out of all things, I had to wear a dress!  
_"You look stunning," he commented.

"Thanks," Haruhi returned as they began to walk down to where the dance was being held.

"Maybe tonight we can find Akira-chan and ask her," Honey suggested as he carefully went over the last step.

"Good idea," Tamaki agreed as he led the way to a downstairs room. As he opened the door, Haruhi could see almost all of the attending students having a good time. The lights were off as flickered colored flashes brightened the room in it's place.

"This is a bad idea," she said, lingering at the back of the group as the entered.

"It's not that bad, besides we can dance tog- I mean you can at least have a fun time," Tamaki corrected himself.

Haruhi shot him a questioning look then followed the group toward the outside of the dance as the hosts began to split up.

"Aren't you going?" She asked Tamaki who was still standing with her.

"In a bit," he replied.

She gazed around the place and smelled the delicious foods they had over by a table.

_No fancy tuna?  
_She then turned her attention back to Tamaki as a girl strolled up to him. It was one of his clients.

"May I have the next dance?" she asked him with a smile.

Haruhi suddenly shoved herself toward the female, and looked her straight in the eye. She narrowed her warm brown eyes as she barked at her,"Back off!" She began to lift her right hand- the one that had the start of the curse.

The girl was taken by surprise as Haruhi began to blush at what she just did. She looked around as some people stared at her and she lowered her arm. "I mean, I- sorry!" She apologized heading for the door.

Kyoya, who had been one of the people to witness this, immediately followed her with Tamaki close behind.

* * *

The delicate flowers had tucked away from the moon's shining silver beams. Haruhi sat on one of the stone benches in the high school's garden, rethinking that one embarrassing moment.

_Why did I act like that- especially in front of everyone!  
_She followed her gaze to Kyoya and Tamaki, who were panting from catching up, and they stood by her side.

"What happened back there," Tamaki questioned.

"I don't know!" she replied in a shaky tone.

Then Kyoya suddenly grabbed his laptop, which was hidden by his tuxedo.

"You still have that thing?" Tamaki pointed at it.

"Just in case something like this happened so we can understand what she does," Kyoya coolly answered.

As he begun to type and click on a few things he exclaimed,"Aha! Got it." He began to read off his finding. "Wolves are very loyal of their _mates. _They will mate for life, and be very protective. They are very sociable and blah blah, case closed."  
Haruhi blushed mildly. "I'm not his...mate!"  
Tamaki squealed in delight as Kyoya read off the internet and told Haruhi," You do care about me!"

"As if," she crossed her arms.

"You look so cute when mad."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
Kyoya let out a small chuckle as he shut down his laptop. Then he began to walk back to the building. "I'll let you guys figure out what you want to do," he decided, strolling away.

Tamaki and Haruhi awkwardly looked at each other.

"Nice evening?" Haruhi commented. She then looked up at the sky. No moon in sight. But then she looked over the school. A bright white waxing gibbous loomed overhead.

_Not again, not now!  
_Once again the pain hit her like a striking arrow and she got to her feet. "I gotta go," she hurried as she sprinted for the nearby area which had many tree- closest thing to a hiding spot. Tamaki tried to follow, but Haruhi was faster and agile, using her wits to make him lose her.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

She lept away feeling confident as she reached her desired destination as the moon rose to it's spot in the sky.

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out as he lost sight of her. He then spun around as he spotted Hikaru and Kaoru speeding toward him.

"We came to see what's happening," Hikaru explained as Kaoru looked around. "Uh, where is she?"  
"Gone,again."  
"Well, come on, let's look for her!"

A rumbling growl cut them off. Tamaki edged toward the bushes and backed away as a aggressive timber wolf popped out of the shadows. It kept it's gaze on them, mouth open exposing white canine teeth.

"I thought all the wolves went extinct in Japan!" Hikaru cried out as the wolf began to creep towards Kaoru. In self defense as it got closer, he picked up the sharpest stone he could find, and as it leaped aiming for his chest, he perfectly timed himself and scratched the wolf on the cheek, sending it backwards.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out as the wolf shook itself and growled once more.

"Stop!" Tamaki yelled as he got their attention. "This may sound crazy, but I think that wolf is Haruhi! Look at the rose near it's ear!"

Hikaru and Kaoru glared at the wolf as they noticed the rose he was talking about- the exact one Haruhi was wearing with her dress to the dance.

As soon as the she-wolf licked the blood oozing down from her wound, she leaped again, landing one step away from her "enemies" and was about to attack when Tamaki stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing!" Hikaru stammered, too shocked to speak.

"Wolves never hurt their true love," he chimed as he remembered what Kyoya said earlier. The wolf stopped short, staring into Tamaki's eyes with her chocolate brown pools of hatred and then whimpered before it scampered away.

Tamaki was too surprised to say anything, as the wolf disappeared.


	8. The Realization

Haruhi stretched open her eyes to the welcoming rays of the morning sun. She peered around, and saw that she was in the Host Club, propped up on a small couch and some pillows. The taste of dried blood hit her mouth, and as a reaction, she licked the caked blood, which was a almost healed cut on her cheek.

"You're finally up," Haruhi heard the soft voice of Hikaru standing near the couch. Behind him, a nervous Kaoru quietly stood.

"Why are you guys-" then she studied her surroundings and remembered where she was. "Oh."

"I believe you owe us a apology," the twins demanded at the same time.

"Why?" Haruhi questioned.

"You almost killed us last night," they explained with narrowed eyes.

"_Kill?_ Excuse me, I'm not a murderer," Haruhi argued.

_What do they mean I attempted to kill them?_

Hikaru lifted one eyebrow and stared straight into her brown eyes. "Right..." he added. "Explain those ears then."

"What ears?" Haruhi questioned as she lifted her hand to her head. She let out a shocked gasp as she felt a fluffy brown wolf-like ear on top of her head with a darker brown tip. She then felt for where her human ears should be, but couldn't find them."Are these real?!" She stammered.

Kaoru tugged on her left ear as Haruhi let out a small whimper of pain. "They're real," he concluded.

"But how is this logically possible?" She asked herself as she gazed down at her torn white dress she wore to the dance last night. A blood red rose was perched near her wolf ear, it's petals showing signs of tearing.

"Tamaki and the others are trying to figure that out," Hikaru answered.

"Then why are you both here?"

"We picked names out of a jar of who would stay."

_That makes sense._

Haruhi leaped to her feet and a delicious scent filled her nose. She sniffed the air as she turned to the twins and asked,"What is that smell?"

"I can't smell anything, unless you are talking about the bacon and other stuff the others brought in to eat while they researched," Hikaru replied.

"Where are they?"

"In the computer lab next to this room."

As Haruhi began to make her way toward the door, Hikaru stopped her. "Before you go, I suggest you change out of that mess. Here," he told her handing her a new school outfit. It was exactly like the others, but it was brand new.

"Thanks," she smiled as she took it from him. Hikaru and Kaoru made their way out the door, closing it shut behind them.

_By the sound of their footsteps, they headed toward where the others are._

She quickly changed out of the battered dress into the outfit, then took out the remains of the rose. She felt her delicate ears one more time before she opened the door and headed for the room next door.

Upon entering, she easily spotted the others crowded at a large computer screen, with Kyoya typing away while the others quietly watched.

_Forgot his laptop?_

"Guys what are you doing?" She tilted her head to one side as she put her hands over her head, hoping Hikaru and Kaoru still haven't told them about her ears.

"Searching for answers," Kyoya bluntly replied, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Out of the corner of her eye Haruhi spotted a small plate dotted with remains of scrambled eggs, mashed potatoes, toast, and a strip of bacon.

She licked her lips in hunger and made her way toward where the others were, still eyeing the food. Not paying attention, she lifted her hands off her head and put them near her side's, revealing her furry ears.

Tamaki turned around sensing Haruhi's presence, and gasped when he spotted her ears.

"Mother! My little daughter has grown ears!" He panicked.

"Aren't you ever going to stop that whole family thing?" Kyoya paused when he followed Tamaki's gaze, his eyes set on her small pair of wolf ears.

"Pretty cool,huh?" Hikaru snickered.

"It's not funny!" Tamaki scolded him while Honey smiled at the sight.

"I think they're kinda cute!" He commented.

"Uh, thanks?" Haruhi replied.

"Your becoming more wolf," Kyoya explained. Over his shoulder she could spot a page filled with info about what could be wrong about her. "We have to find a cure before you become one forever."

"Forever?" Haruhi gasped as she heard this. "What do you mean?"

"We couldn't find the girl, but we looked up some info that might help us."

Haruhi then stared at the computer screen as she saw what it was labeled at the very top- Werewolf.

"Seriously?" She stammered.

"I have a strong theory that if we don't find a cure fast, you'll be stuck in a wolf's body for life. Those ears prove it" Kyoya pointed out.

Haruhi began to back away upon hearing all of this, slightly shivering.

"No," she whispered. "No, no, no!" She panicked as she opened the door and headed downstairs toward the exit.

_Good thing class already started!_

She felt her heart race as she bolted out the exit with the twins hot on her trail. Instinctively, she dropped down to fours as she approached grass, gaining speed. She could feel her body ache as her blood ran cold through her veins with every leap.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru called as she began to lose sight of them. She didn't look back as she kept pacing herself, far from their reach.

_Just stay away and you'll all be safe from me._

She trembled all over as her body began to change form. Her teeth became sharp canines, a muzzle began to take shape, and her hands became paws, complete with deep black paw pads. She leaped into the air with triumph as she was no longer human- but a agile female timber wolf.

Nearing around the city, she swerved herself away from it and panting, she turned for the undergrowth.

_I can control myself in daylight as a wolf!_

She began to slow down as she hit the bushes, fresh wind hitting her sides. She stopped and lifted back her fluffy dog-like head as she let out a graceful howl.

_I feel more... alive. I may be the only wolf, but it feels safe and more free! Wait, What am I thinking? My mind's going crazy! I have to get back to the others before I lose it!_

As Haruhi turned around to hurry back, she realized that she didn't know the way back.


	9. The Capture

The bushes rattled as Haruhi leaped out from the undergrowth. Stuck in the body of a wolf, her senses were greatly heightened and she was able to pick out was what around her.

_There is the small town nearby, where my apartment is. I can't go there, my father would flip out. Maybe if I just follow the trail, I can find the Host Club again._

Following her nose, she always able to get somewhere near the town, a mouthwatering smell pounding at her hungry stomach.

_Just stay out of sight. It would look suspicious if anyone saw a wolf in Japan._

Haruhi padded around near the grassland surrounding the town area then sniffed the air again. She walked along until she reached the edge of the grass and stared at the busy crowded town streets. Laying low, she snuck around the area, keeping her distance from everyone.

_Prey!  
_Leaping out at the bird that began to flap it's fragile wings, she bit down on it's neck, crushing it's windpipe until it died slowly. Setting it down on the ground, she felt a bit sorry as she was deep down human inside, and if she was seen like this, it would be tragic.

_Just this once because I'm a wolf for heaven's sake._

As soon as she was done eating her fill, Haruhi kept crawling near the shadows, keeping unwanted attention from the people strolling around.

Suddenly, she perked her ears as she heard a call from behind,"Over here!"

She spun around, happiness in her eyes expected to see the Host Club, but instead it was a tall man wearing a white uniform and clutched in his hands was a tightly stitched net. He began to corner her, eyes fixed on her.

Haruhi let out a growl as a warning as the strange man got closer and closer.

"German Shepard mix I believe, either that or a mutt," the man reported to another man behind him.

Haruhi's heart began to race as the man reached for her neck. As defense, she jumped forward and tried to nip at his hand, but failed as the net fell on her. Struggling to be free, she was carried to a big truck nearby, and was flung into the back. She recoiled and turned around to face her enemies, but the doors closed, and smoke filled the air as the truck began to move.

_Help! Somebody!_

She gave up at her attempts of escaping as the truck rolled along the black road. Never before had she wanted help like this, and never before had she been so scared in her life.

Haruhi curled up near the door, her eye's full of sadness as she breathed in the remaining scents of her friends.

_Anybody...somebody..._

Her eyes began to close as she regretted the moment when the DNA entered her bloodstream.

* * *

**(Back at the Host Club:)**

"Haruhi!" Hikaru called out. His eyes scanned the land in front of him, searching for the wolf. "Anything?" He asked Kaoru when he appeared beside him.

"Nope," Kaoru replied with a hint of worry. "If she doesn't keep disappearing, then we're going to lose her for good."

"Well then, the boss isn't going to like this," Hikaru said with a hint of laughter.

* * *

Haruhi fluttered her eyes open as the door suddenly gave way and opened. The stranger was there again, and she growled again. Ignoring her, he threw her into a small cage that was very similar to that as a prison. Regaining balance, she spun around as the cage door closed. She was trapped.

Shaking her soft coat, she peered around and knew that she was in some sort of adoption center. That, or a pound.

"Hey,you!" A wispy voice sounded from beside her cage. Haruhi turned her attention to the large dog lying in the cage beside her, and by it's scent, it was a male.

"What breed are you?" she questioned eyeing it's long shaggy black and white fur.

"I only know that I'm half Bloodhound, what are you?" the dog replied.

"I'm not any breed of dog," she answered.

_Technically a wolf, but I'm a human. _

"I'm a wolf," she finished.

The dog let out a slight chuckle. "Wolves don't live around here. Me, on the other paw, was brought here by my master, but he died a couple years after his son was born."

"Well, first of all I am a wolf. Second, why are you here if you have a master?" Haruhi questioned. She spotted the stranger out of the corner of her eye, who came over and hit the cages. Mumbling something, he turned and left,closing a door behind him.

"My master's wife didn't have enough money to take me in," the dog informed. "And don't mind the human, he can't understand us. I bet we just sound like a high pitched barking to him,so he does that usually to tell us to quiet down."

Haruhi sat down and scratched her ear as she asked, "Do you have a name?"

The dog was quiet for a bit then answered, "My name is Keron."  
"Strange name."  
"Meh, who cares?"

Haruhi began to close her eyes again, giving way to sleep as her mind began to calm down.

* * *

**(Back at the Host Club:)**

"Where else have we looked already?" Tamaki asked the hosts, checking off places on a paper map.

"We checked-" Hikaru began.

"The garden, and the whole perimeter of the school," Kaoru finished for him.

"Me and Takashi checked near the town, and her apartment," Honey added.

Tamaki eyed Kyoya, who was just standing behind the hosts. "And you?" he asked him.

"Not much, but pretty much enough to have an idea where she is," he told him as he pushed his glasses into place.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki questioned, suspicious of what he meant.

"Well, when I was looking around, I started to head over then spotted a small white truck rolling along the road. To make it interesting, I saw them stop in front of a dog pound, and I don't trust my eyes but I believe I saw a wolf being cornered into a cage, then they brought it inside."

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Obviously, I already mentioned I don't trust what I saw."

Tamaki raised his left hand in the air as he announced, "Alright then, lead the way Kyoya!"

* * *

**(Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is short or whateves, I was preparing for a upcoming con :3)**


	10. The Attack

Haruhi woke to the sound of clattering before her. She jumped back,startled, and stood still as her heart beat fast. Looking up, she spotted a man wearing a white shirt and blue jeans approach the cage she was stuck in.

"Dinner already?" Keron happily yapped as he walked toward the front of the cage. The man bent down and set down a bowl which had a delicious smell wafting from it. Keron began to chug down the food in it, and by it's scent, Haruhi could tell it was a type of chicken. As the man bent down near her cage, she let her fur rise up then set it flat again as the man gave her a bowl too. Then, he moved on to the other dogs.

Cautious, Haruhi came close to the bowl, then gave it a light sniff. Stomach growling, she gobbled down the food, savoring every bite. Keron had finished his meal, and was scratching behind his ear with his hind leg. Suddenly, the man came back and went to the cage of a small terrier mix and unlocking the door, grabbed it by the scruff. Recoiling, the tiny dog tried to get a grip on his thumb, then the man with the terrier disappeared. Haruhi strained her ears forward for any sound, and her heart seemed to stop as she heard a loud wail of pain.

"What are they doing?" Haruhi panicked as she swung her tail to and fro.

"Getting rid of the non purebred. They think purebreds last longer, and so after the third day they get rid of all mixes that were not adopted out," Keron explained his eyes dark in sorrow. "It's my third day, and only your second."

"I've been here for two days already?" Haruhi yapped.

_I was a wolf for two whole days? Am I able to change back at all?_

Keron laid down his head as he closed his eyes. "Maybe in the pack in the clouds I'll meet my family again," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry Keron. I never knew this happened to dogs." Haruhi's heart was heavy with sadness as she heard this. Then she heard footsteps.

"Keron," she quickly barked. "If you do go heave- I mean the pack in the clouds, if you find my mother by any chance, can you tell her how much I miss her?" she asked. "You'll know it's her because... I'm a human. My appearance is only a mere curse. Maybe she can look after you up there."

Keron gave a small slight smile in joy as the door opened. "I promise I'll meet her up there, and I'll be eager to know that you'll soon be normal again. Goodbye dear wolf friend," he croaked, managing to touch noses with her through the wire seperating them.

Haruhi felt alone as the man got a hold of Keron and tied a strong lead around his neck.

_It's just like witnessing another death..._

As the man and Keron disappeared. Then a painful whimper was heard. Haruhi begged for her sadness to stop as she laid her ears flat, unable to bear with the sound.

_Goodbye Keron, one of my only friends who truly understands my situation. Even though I don't think you believed me from the start, I know you were joking around. May you find happiness wherever you are._

Haruhi slammed herself against the cage's fence as an attempt to break free. She had a whole life ahead of herself, and it wasn't going to all end because of a foolish accident. Grabbing a hold of the steel wire, she bit down hard hoping it would break, but as she backed away realizing she only broke one string, she unknowingly cut her muzzle against a sharp end poking out.

_I have to get free!  
_

She stopped herself as she thought of her friends, the Host Club, her parents, her future, and the past. Letting out a small howl to Keron, wherever he may be now, her thoughts halted at the trouble her friends had to go through ever since she became a wolf.

_They cared about me, worried about me, what am I thinking? Nobody is probably coming for me, I need to break free!_

Haruhi scraped her front paws against the ground, in attempt of seeing if a stray wire would be there, and maybe if she could poke the lock near the outside of the door... Her heartbeat began to intensify as the door opened. Two men came at her, and flung something around her muzzle, making her unable to open it. She began to lose herself to the wolf side, as she kicked and struggled, giving a slight scratch to the man who was holding her down.

Twisting her head, she managed to get the thing off her muzzle and nipped at the other man's knee, blood spattered the ground. Her body began to ache at the sight of spilled blood, and her eyes widened. No longer in them was the soft welcoming look, but a mean bloodthirsty one. Losing her mind completely, she attacked the man, biting on and locking onto the man's arm.

The taste of fresh flowing blood got to her, and she let go as the men attempted to tie up her muzzle again. Leaning to the left, she managed to escape their clutches and aimed herself at the other man's neck. Suddenly, something catapulted into her side, sending her back down.

A large German Shepard with aggressive amber eyes began to assault her, nipping at her muzzle and sides. Haruhi responded with a bite to it's ear, which made the dog let out a small whimper of pain. Using it's weight as an advantage, it toppled her over, making Haruhi slam into the ground with a thud.

The two men were able to tie up her muzzle and regaining control, Haruhi lay still. Tired and sore, she began to flutter her eyes closed.

* * *

***Back at the Host Club***

"Haru-chan!" Honey called out as he began to split up. Mori followed close behind, watching him like a hungry hawk while the other hosts began to split into groups.

"Alright then, you two go west into town," Tamaki directed as he pointed at the Hitachiin twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru set their hands on their hips as they said in unison,"Yes boss!" Then, the two brothers headed on their way.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru began to speak. "How big of a town do commoners need?" He began to look around at all the shops and other buildings that were standing high above the sidewalk.

"I dunno," Hikaru replied with a shrug. "I didn't expect that they needed a lot of room."

As they turned around a corner, they spotted a large brick building with a sign labeled, 'Pet Adoption Center'.

"Lets go check over there!" Kaoru exclaimed as he tugged on his brother's arm.

As they entered the building, a large waft of air blew around their faces. Looking around, they had found exotic colorful fish, bright friendly birds, and fluffy yet lovable hamsters and mice, but no sign of cats nor dogs. They then exited, and began to search for more places that their friend could be.

"I have an idea," Hikaru smirked. "If we want to find Haruhi, we got to be Haruhi!"

Kaoru let out a angered retort,"I don't want to be a girl."

"We crossdressed one time so I don't think it's a bad idea."

"That was different. Besides, I'm pretty sure we don't want to wear those horrifying things called bras. I had nightmares afterward."

Hikaru grabbed his younger brother by the waist and pulled him closer. "But I was there to comfort you, was I?" He told him with a warm look in his eyes.

With their heads close together, it looked almost like they were about to kiss, and a small crowd of girls had gathered close by, eager to watch, faces bright red with blush.

"I don't think now is the time for fan service," a dark voice sounded behind them. Spinning around, the twins immediately caught eye of Kyoya.

"Uh, sorry. We were just-" Hikaru started.

"Um in the moment?" Kaoru finished as they pulled away from each other.

"You guys better be on with searching. The king went back home to fetch his dog, Antoinette. He thought she could track her down because you know, they're both canines," Kyoya informed them.

The Hitachiins shrugged. "Sounds idiotic, but yet it might work," they said in unison.

As the shadow king began to walk away, they started off in a different direction.

"Let's see, there's two more pet places in this direction, and I think we're done here," Kaoru noted.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Hikaru pressed on as he and his brother began to hurry forward as the bright golden sun began to set in its place for the afternoon.


	11. The Escape

**(Author's note: Sorry if this is kind of rushed or late. I've been having issues in real life such as parents fighting all the time and such(they might divorce), and school is coming up so this might be updated slowly but eventually it will be finished :D)**

Haruhi's alert eyes darted back and forth at the trapped dogs in the cages around her as thoughts clouded her mind.

Her soft brown fur bristled upwards as she heard the door open.

_It's not the third day, is it? I was knocked out for a short while, so why is it opening?_

Her dark tipped ears strained forward at the sounds of footsteps. Lifting up her head, she spotted-

_Wait, those two look familiar... wait a second, Hikaru and Kaoru!_

Her eyes lit up with a warm glow as she stood up and pressed herself near the front of the cage. She was close enough to just reach out and touch their shoes, and she began to sniff the air as a familiar scent wafted through.

Hikaru turned his head at Haruhi as a wolf, and she seemed to have spotted the look in his eyes as he said something to Kaoru. The twins approached the cage, and Haruhi happily let out a little bark. She closed her eyes for a second as Kaoru stroked her fur running along her snout, and let out another short bark.

"Do you think...?" Haruhi heard Kaoru begin to say to his brother.

Hikaru nodded as he managed to unlock the cage, making Haruhi leap forward straight at him. She nuzzled him, happy to see her friends once more. Her eyes stung as she felt like crying, but no tears could fall.

"I'm going to fill out the papers to get her out of here," Kaoru explained as he got up and headed back out the door.

Hikaru petted the darker brown stripe leading from her head down to her tail as he comforted her. "Haruhi, is that really you?" He questioned her, wanting to make sure he had the right canine. Haruhi nodded her head, able to sort of understand the words, and folded back her ears as she felt safe.

Some moments later, Kaoru entered the room again then gave the okay for them to be on their way. Haruhi kept close to the twins, matching her footsteps to theirs. As soon as they exited the building, Haruhi took a deep breath of the fresh air she longed to breath for nearly three days. Her ears flicked at the sound of Kaoru calling for her to catch up and she scurried away in their direction.

_Finally! I will be able to get back to my friends!_

Suddenly, a small pigeon busted from the sidewalk, startled by the upcoming wolf who was keeping it's eye on the Hitachiins. Without hesitation, Haruhi plunged herself forward, despite the calls to come back, and with some hope, jumped into the air.

She opened her strong jaws and landed gracefully back on the concrete, angry at her failed attempt. Shaking her pelt, she padded back over to Hikaru's call.

"Haruhi!" He exclaimed. "Learn to control it! I know you are still the person I know!"

Haruhi's eyes gazed at the commotion around them, spotting a small group of people staring at her. Then, a man's voice rose up,"Keep that thing on a leash!"

"Sorry," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. They hurried out of the small town.

* * *

"Before we go on, I'm going to make a call to tell the others," Kaoru explained as the group reached the street where Tamaki lived. They agreed to meet up there, and with only the maids in the mansion, it would be easy to not get noticed. As Kaoru took out a cellphone from his pocket and began to dial in the numbers, Hikaru and Haruhi took a seat on the curb.

It was an awkward silence, then Hikaru spoke,"I wonder what you're going through. I mean, we all care about you, but it's kind of weird you know? It's not every day you meet someone who can transform into a wolf. Even I would be weirded out if Kaoru suddenly turned into a coyote or something."

Listening to all this made Haruhi have mixed emotions.

_I need to find a way to stay human again. My life is on the line!_

She lay down, resting her head on Hikaru's lap, softly breathing as he gently stroked her fur.

_I understand._

"They're all on their way," Kaoru reported as he closed his cellphone. Putting it back in his pocket, he took a seat next to the she-wolf and his brother.

Staring off into space, Haruhi began to think of ways to become human.

_How did I become a wolf in the first place? Oh yeah, when I ran off all scared and mad. Maybe I have to do the opposite and be calm and at peace? Probably sounds stupid, but might work._

Clouded thoughts of what made her feel safe dotted across her mind.

_I think one of the only times I did feel safe was when I was comforted by Tamaki and Hikaru. That one time during that one vacation, and the one time when I went to that church for shelter. I grew up learning to do things on my own, but the Host Club showed me that I can't do everywhere by myself. _

Haruhi began to remember the times her friends had helped her, and the times when she was alone taking care of the house when her father was away.

_Does my dad even know about this? Knowing him, he probably does._

"Here comes Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai," Hikaru informed them as he spotted the duo walking up the street.

As Honey and Mori got closer, Haruhi could've sworn she saw surprise in Honey's eyes.

"Haru-chan?" He called out when he was close by to her. His gaze turned to confusion as he studied her appearance.

Turning to Mori, she caught a glint of shock in his eyes.

_Strong silent type, eh? Now I know by the look in his eyes how I can tell his emotions. _

"She's stuck in a wolf's body," the twins explained to them as Haruhi didn't really pay attention. Lifting her slender furry head, she noticed Kyoya making his way toward them.

As the group got together, Haruhi stood up, and made her way to the shadow king. Noticing her, Haruhi noticed he wasn't much surprised.

_He was expecting something like this the whole time._

Giving her head a quick pat, Kyoya turned to the hosts. "How long?" He asked the Hitachiins.

"She's been gone for about two days," they reported.

Haruhi's ears pricked forward as she heard Kyoya write something down. Then, she suddenly heard footsteps. Turning around, she spotted a very familiar blonde boy coming closer, a small golden retriever right at his heels.

_Tamaki!_

As her friend's backs were turned, she felt herself shift into her human self. As quick as light, her fur disappeared, her paws became hands, and she felt unsteady as she was able to walk upright again.

Cupping her hands around her mouth she yelled,"Over here!", which instantly got the host's attention.

"Haru-chan is back!" Honey joyfully announced as he spotted the friend he knew. Even though her hair was kind of tangled, and her uniform had some scratches here and there, she was easily recognisable.

Feeling on top of her head real quick, she couldn't find her wolf ears. Then, lowering her hands, she felt her normal human ears.

_I'm becoming normal again!_


	12. The Disappearance

The sky was splashed with many shades of pink and blue, making way for sundown.

Then out of the blue, the golden retriever,Antoinette, raced up to Haruhi and gave her a quick sniff and instantly knew what was up. Letting out a small light growl, the retriever tried to show it was the one in charge around here. Without thinking, Haruhi exposed her teeth curling them in a snarl, and gave Antoinette a growl back, but it was deeper and more meaningful. Backing away, Antoinette respectively slightly whined, knowing who truly was in charge here.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called as he got closer. Then, suddenly, Haruhi felt the air taken out of her as he gave her a hug. "Are you alright?!" he panicked as he let go and studied her arm, which was by her side.

"I'm fine, really," she replied as she recovered. "Nothing but normal."

"Then, I think you're okay with what we're planning for this afternoon," Kyoya murmured. Haruhi listened up, suddenly surprised.

_I just found a way to be human and you're planning something. Wow, guess that's normal for rich people...  
_

"Uh,what?" she questioned with a confused look on her face.

"Haru-chan! We're going to sleepover at Tama-chan's place!" Honey declared happily. He held his pink stuffed bunny close to his chest.

Haruhi suddenly widened her eyes like an owl when she heard these news. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I... I just want to be left alone for a bit, you know."

Honey quickly responded,"Why don't you go see your dad then come on over?"

Haruhi opened her mouth then closed it and thought for a bit.

_I would like to check on him, seeing how he cares about me a lot since mom passed away._

"Okay," she sighed. "How about I go meet up with my dad then I might come on over depending on my mood. I'm sort of tired right now-"

"Alright!" Tamaki agreed as he beckoned for the Host Club to follow him. As Haruhi began to turn away, she heard him whisper something to the Hitachiins then called to her,"I'm going to leave Antoinette with you for a little company. Hope that's alright, and make sure you both come back in one piece!"

Haruhi didn't have time to reply before they walked away, leaving her with the lovable golden retriever. Grabbing her pinkish-purple leash, she was able to keep the canine close by to her for at least three quarters of the way, then Antoinette began to tug forward.

"Slow dow-" Haruhi managed to say before Antoinette let out a loud bark. Luckily the neighborhood wasn't busy, for everyone was returning home from their work. Following the dog's gaze she noticed someone near the front of her apartment, which was about some steps away, and the person seemed to be staring straight at her and Antoinette.

The person's face seemed to be covered in long dark clothing, and by the looks of it, this person definitely wasn't from the Black Magic Club at Ouran Academy.

Haruhi didn't know either to walk away or continue as Antoinette defensively curled her lips in a snarl, laying her ears flat against her head.

Luckily, the stranger suddenly turned away, as if no longer interested.

_Who was that exactly? I don't think he lives around here._

Leading Antoinette toward the stairs to her apartment room, she carefully watched the retriever clamber upstairs, in case her footing suddenly slipped. When they duo reached the top, Haruhi noticed something off about the room where she and her father lived. A slight crack in the door caught her eye, and a soft breeze from the air conditioning was slipping through.

_Odd, usually the door is locked and closed._

Slowly opening the door, Haruhi took a quick glance around the inside of the apartment room, eyes open for her father.

"Dad!" She called out as she shut the door behind her and Antoinette. The golden retriever curled up near the door, waiting for Haruhi to come back so they could meet up with the others. Letting go of the canine's leash, Haruhi began to search the smaller rooms inside including the bathroom and the bedrooms.

_Maybe he is not back from his work yet, I'll call him._

Reaching for her bright red cellphone she quickly dialed the numbers and held the phone close to her ear, heart pounding as no one answered.

"I don't understand, how can nobody answer-" she suddenly spoke to herself. "-Unless, the place is closed."

Antoinette patiently wagged her tail to and fro by the door. Then, the dog got to her paws as she stumbled on over to Haruhi. She let out a soft whimper and began to thump her tail again when Haruhi placed a hand on her head, gently stroking the retriever.

_Does that stranger have something to do with this?_

With nothing left to think about the mysterious disappearance, Haruhi dialed Tamaki's number on her phone.

Two rings passed and the familiar voice answered.

"Hello, dear Haruhi!" Tamaki's obnoxious call rang.

"Tamaki-" she sputtered, holding in some sadness of her missing father. "Me and Antoinette made it safely, but... my father is missing..."

Short silence.

"Whatever you do don't worry, he'll turn up-"

"He might not, I think the stranger outside my apartment has something to do with this-"

"WAIT WHAT! HARUHI, EXPLANATION NOW!"

After recovering from almost being deaf from his loud voice, she replied,"Well, me and Antoinette were just outside my apartment a few moments ago and we saw this guy just standing in front with dark clothing on. By the looks of it, he definitely doesn't attend the Ouran Academy. Anyway, I'm pretty suspicious of him because first of all we was wearing like a jacket and stuff in hot weather, and I found my door open a bit when I arrived."

Another short silence.

"We can probably go look for him when we all meet up at my place, and if you want I can send over a limo or something to come pick you up so you don't have to walk all the way back-"

"Um, I can walk but if you insist, I guess you can send one over. I don't know if I really want to go, but Antoinette wants to get back home so..." Haruhi sighed. "Fine, I guess I'll come on over."

"Alright then, get your stuff and I'll see you in a bit!" Tamaki chimed. Haruhi pressed the button to hang up as she got up and headed toward her room.

Grabbing some clothing and other stuff she might need, she packed it in a small suitcase she used when they went to the beach, and waited by the door. Antoinette happily padded toward her, eager to head back home. As Haruhi caught a hold of Antoinette's leash, she opened the door and headed outside, closing the door behind them.

_Damn rich people..._

Haruhi instantly spotted a pure white limousine parked outside her apartment, creating such a crowd of people around it. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see that the crowd was dieing down a bit, and Tamaki was waiting outside an open door to the limo, and waved his hand when he spotted Haruhi approaching.

As they climbed inside, with Antoinette panting behind them in the back, the limo jerked forward and they were on their way.

There was an awkward silence then Tamaki softly said,"I'm pretty sure we'll find your father sooner or later."

Haruhi slightly nodded in reply then something caught her attention. As they passed through her street, she saw the same stranger standing on the sidewalk, watching the limousine pass by.

_If you have done anything to my dad, you'll be on my list!_


End file.
